Kiss At Midnight (Almost)
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "What? A girl can dream." They began walking again and Nikki questioned suddenly. "Then what are your resolutions?" Jonesy had to think for a moment, contemplating on whether to tell her his real resolutions, and be the forward guy he had always been known as. One-shot. Set during Midnight Madness. Jikki. Rated T


Kiss At Midnight [Almost]

Summary: "What? A girl can dream." They began walking again and Nikki questioned suddenly. "Then what **are** your resolutions?" Jonesy had to think for a moment, contemplating on whether to tell her his real resolutions, and be the forward guy he had always been known as.

Rating: T for the use of /hell/

Pairing: Jikki

AN: I wrote this last night at around 2 in the morning. Hopefully it's decent. This is set after Midnight Madness.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Once everyone settled down after the clock struck Midnight, and everyone settled into a slasher flick, Nikki snatched one of her bags [The one that was filled with her clothes] and made a move to change out of her sticky plane clothes.

Nothing was worse then the smell of rotten clothes. Definitely.

After doing some searching, Nikki located Jude's bathroom, slipping in quietly. She unzipped her bag, pulling out a simple purple sleeve-less shirt and some yoga pants. Comfort was her policy.

Nikki pulled her shirt over her head, removing the rest soon after; slipping into some clean, fresh clothes. She sighed contently, running her fingers through her unruly violet hair.

Her back still ached terribly from that idiot little boy who had continually kicked her chair the majority of the plane ride.

Shifting her shoulder blades, Nikki zipped back up her suitcase and twist the doorknob, opening it to reveal Jonesy, leaning casually against the doorframe with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Whoa." Nikki chuckled, leaning back. "Hi."

"Hey there." He greeted, pausing, before blowing a noisemaker in her face, making her scream out in surprise.

"Jonesy!" She cried out, glaring at him. "What the hell was that for?"

Jonesy only grinned, amused by her startled expression. "Happy New Year?" He laughed as she struck him none too gently with her fist.

"Jerk," She murmured, irritated that he had scared her half to death just for an Auld Lang Syne moment. Scooting past him, suitcase in tote, he followed alongside her.

Jonesy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So…any resolutions?" He questioned casually, transitioning smoothly into a new topic.

Nikki stopped, turning towards him with her eyebrows high up on her forehead. "Why?"

The blue-haired teen shrugged. "Curiosity?"

Nikki snorted in turn. "Bull crap, what are your intentions?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was just interested in what you think you could improve on?" He inquired with a hopeful expression.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Nope." She popped the last consonant for good measure. He pouted and she rolled her eyes because he was aware she couldn't resist the innocent face he sometimes played on her. "Fine, fine!"

He grinned triumphantly. 'Score!' He thought.

"Well…" She bit the inside of her cheek. "I suppose I could ease up on the Clones," She then sighed. "And maybe be less bitter…" She paused. "But everyone breaks their resolutions at some point and there's no doubt I won't stick to mine either."

Jonesy snorted. "I plan on sticking to mine."

Nikki's eyebrows arched in clear disbelief. "Oh really Casanova? Planning on dropped the womanizer act and start-treating woman with the dignity and respect that we rightfully deserve, instead of labeling us off as illiterary, plastic pieces of tail?"

"…Well that was oddly specific."

"And obviously non-realistic." She countered.

"Hey!"

"What? A girl can dream." They began walking again and Nikki questioned suddenly. "Then what **are** your resolutions?" Jonesy had to think for a moment, contemplating on whether to tell her his real resolutions, and be the forward guy he had always been known as.

Jonesy shrugged and smirked smugly. "Just going to try and be more amazing. If that's even possible." Which earn an eye roll and a loud scoff.

"Yeah, totally! Because you're just sooo amazing!" They had stopped walking again, turned towards each other.

"I am and you know it." He replied arrogantly.

"Yeah, I'm just swimming in the sheer amount of amazingness that could be inside of your body." She quipped.

"You should be!"

"Did I mention you're **very** humble? You're the definition of docility!" She exclaimed, now being backed against a wall.

Jonesy laughed as she screwed up face, wrinkling protruding from her forehead. "What?"

"You're just doubting your choice to let me go!" The proximity of their faces was rather short.

"Oh really? Now I think **you're** dreaming."

"Think of me as an idealist if you must, but I know when I see a doubter." He lowered his voice. "And I'm looking right at one."

She opened her mouth to respond with an icy retort, when she realized just how close his face was to hers. She swallowed shakily and stared into his soft brown eyes, jaw slackened.

He smiled warmly, his lips looking rather inviting. "Still never got that New Years kiss." He stated absently, sounding a bit wistful.

Nikki exhaled a slow laugh. "What? No girl too willing?" But her voice remained light and teasing.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Just didn't want to kiss some girl I couldn't care less about." Nikki's heart tightened and her pulse thudded rapidly in her throat, her mouth dry, running a tentative tongue over her lips.

"Then who would you want to kiss?" She asked, gaze narrowing ever so slightly as she felt a twinge of jealousy envelope her.

Jonesy smiled. "I might be looking at her." And on that note, he inclined forward, pressing his all-too-willing lips firmly onto hers.

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and her hands rose instinctively to wind in his locks of navy hair, tilting her head to allow better access to her lips.

There was no awkwardness, brief pauses; just the feel of passion and desire that had lingered in their bodies ever since their break-up.

It was a reacquainting with mouths, and it felt amazing.

The message was clear. I still love you, I still want you, is there another chance for us?

Yet, she pushed the feeling down, sucking in a shuddered breath as his lips brushed over the sensitive fleckle of skin over her pulse, fluttering absently with his ministrations.

"Jonesy!" She hissed out, feeling his teeth graze the ivory flesh of where his lips had previously been. Her back arched and she let out a soft [Yet, none too quiet] moan, that echoed throughout the hall. He held onto her hips, ghosting over her hips bones, prominent against her milky flesh.

Jonesy was right about to move back to her lips, when he heard a voice call out in the dark, poorly lighted hall.

"Everything okay out there guys?" It was Jude's hesitant voice.

Nikki held her breath as Jonesy answered strongly, as if he didn't have her pinned to the wall with the will of his hips. "Yep! Just waiting for Nikki to get out of the bathroom."

Seemingly satisfied, Jude called out, "Kay dude! Tell her to hurry up, you're missing the part where the guy's head gets sliced off and-"

"Jude, I'll be there soon. Give me a minute." Jude was so oblivious sometimes.

"Kay!" Before the blonde shut the door and Nikki could breath again. She pushed him away from her, resting her arms at her sides as she caught her breath.

"Wow," He swore he heard her mumble to herself. He couldn't help but smirk as she padded back to Jude's room a bit disorientated.

His true New Years resolution would be to get her back, and if his suspicions were correct; she still loved him as much as he still loved her. He'd be happy to wait.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: What do you think? Good? Not? It was pretty late for me to be writing this, but whatever lol. Anyway, I also wanted to say if you have ANY requests for 6teen stories [Jikki requests that is, or any others. Preferably not Jonesy paired with someone else or Nikki paired with someone else] please send them all to my PM box!

AND REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING JIKKI ONE-SHOTS.

~Nat


End file.
